


Hypovolemic Shock

by Lunardeityastrid



Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [1]
Category: Batlantern - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Dick Grayson - Freeform, Doctor/Nurse AU, Dr.Wayne, F/M, Hal Jordan - Freeform, John Stewart - Freeform, M/M, Paramedic Hal Jordan, Paramedic John Stewart, Police Officer Dick Grayson, tw:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: Hypovolemic Shock= Blood loss.Hal focused on cutting the lower half of the navy blue uniform. Once he had bypassed that, he found the mangle Kevlar vest underneath. Hal tried not to grit his teeth as he looked at the bloody entry wound. He darted his eyes up across to John. They knew what bullet could pierce Kevlar and that the young man laying on the gurney might have been in the darkest part of the woods.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne, pre-established Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Series: Paging Dr. Wayne [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859779
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Hypovolemic Shock

**Author's Note:**

> *mentions of blood   
> (The fic prior to this, that I didn't put in the series, is _Check My Pulse _)__

Hal focused on cutting the lower half of the navy blue uniform. Once he had bypassed that, he found the mangle Kevlar vest underneath. Hal tried not to grit his teeth as he looked at the bloody entry wound. He darted his eyes up across to John. They knew what bullet could pierce Kevlar and that the young man laying on the gurney might have been in the darkest part of the woods.

John had seen it once overseas. The way it ripped through one of his squadron mates, and left him an empty bag. The medics couldn’t do anything at the makeshift hospital; he was dead before he made it there. Hal had only encountered one during training but he knew it was a weapon that had made its way into gun shops for the everyday consumer. 

“R.I.P, Rapid Invasive Projectile, entered at the lower right abdomen, exited at the lower thoracic cavity, through the right flank,”Hal used his gloved hand to push blood away to find another exit. John listened, charting what Hal was saying as they sat parked by the officer’s wrecked car. The hospital, Dr. Wayne, was going to need something to rely on in the OR. Hal had to turn the man over and as he expected, he groaned loudly as pain began to tear through his body.” Lumbar cavity, missed the spine.” 

A Rapid Invasive Projectile was almost like any other bullet. The thing that set it apart was the way it broke apart once fired. Hal was looking for nine entrance and exit wounds. He couldn’t find all nine, meaning parts of the bullet were somewhere lodged inside or had pierced the inside of the patrol vehicle. He let John know that he could handle it, that they just needed to get to Gotham General, asap. The chances of this man making it was slim, if they didn’t get him to an emergency room. John acknowledged him, moving out of the ambulance and to the driver seat. (Their helicopter was currently being used during training for new flight nurses. Hal and John moved to an ambulance to help out on ground.) 

He reached for his Blood Pressure cuff and stethoscope. The time they had parked was enough from Hal to get an I.V drip started and to cover the wounds. The ambulance took off, the sirens loud and blaring. Hal leaned over the man and began to fasten the cuff. He read the silver badge just above his pocket.”Officer Grayson? Do you know what happened to you?” 

Officer Grayson lifted his hand, Hal set it back down as he inflated the cuff.”Those..guys. They-they came at me with the dump-truck...I-I didn’t-” The heart monitor started increasing as well as his breathing. Hal shook his head. He couldn’t get a blood pressure reading either. Grayson was losing blood both externally and internally. 

“It’s alright. Just focus on something else.” Hal looked up in the rear view mirror. John caught his gaze. “ETA?” 

“Three minutes.” 

Hal felt Officer Grayson grab his arm. His grip was weak.”What...what hospital?” 

“Gotham General. The only one within a safe distance; you took a bad hit.” 

Officer Grayson began to close his eyes. Hal didn’t like the look of it. He tapped Grayson’s face to try and keep him awake. Grayson’s Blue eyes found Hal.”Tell my d-dad-” 

“No. you’re going to tell him whatever it is you want to tell him when you see him.” 

“I don’t think I’m” Grayson choked and his head lolled. Despite the state he was in, Grayson didn’t seem scared. It was like he accepted a possible outcome. Hal couldn’t offer any words. He knew not to promise and not to lie to his patients but he also didn’t want to tell the truth. He gripped Grayson’s hand. If he wasn’t going to make it, then Hal wanted nothing more than to comfort him in those final moments. 

“Tell me about why you became a police officer.” 

When Hal and John ran the gurney into the emergency entrance, Grayson was unconscious. His pulse thready, his breathing far too slow, and his blood pressure still below normal. Hal felt pissed at the same time. Life flight should have responded but dispatched figured it was a regular, run-of-the-mill bullet. Hal and John met Dr. Wayne, his trauma team with him. They didn’t worry about filling him in, John had sent over the report before they pulled away from the wrecked area. The expression on Dr. Wayne’s face hit Hal deep in the chest. There was something particular, something of worry as he looked over the unconscious man. He didn’t say anything, as if he had froze. Hal watched as his trauma team moved Grayson from the ambulance gurney onto a stretcher. Dr, Wayne took the man’s hand in his. 

“Hang on, Dick.” He turned to his team.”OR one. O negative blood. Call in Dr. Quinn, tell her it’s an emergency.” 

With clattering wheels they were gone down the long corridor, Dr. Wayne still by Grayson’s side, still holding his hand. Hal and John stood there. Neither of them could figure out how Dr. Wayne knew Grayson. But it wasn’t something they could plague themselves with. Their radios went off calling for another patient. John looked to Hal, who nodded his head. They glanced to their blood soaked gurney. It seemed like the rhythm for their night was already set. 

Later that night, Hal found himself back in the hospital, on the critical care floor. Hal stopped by the nurse’s station. The young red haired nurse was kind enough to point Hal in the direction of Officer Grayson’s recovery room. Outside were two officers, a man and a woman, guarding the door. Commissioner Gordon must have feared an attack on the GCPD. Hal didn’t have any special I.D or reason to be in the room. But like always the curiosity, the ratio that him and John used to keep themselves in this line of work, brought him back here. He had to know what happened to their patient. Hal simply explained to the officers that he was the paramedic that came to the scene. Luckily the female cop remembered Hal and agreed to let him in. 

Dr. Wayne stood at the foot of the bed. Hal walked up next to him, tucking his hands into his pockets. He glanced at Grayson who was on a ventilator and then back to Dr. Wayne.”What’s his prognosis?” 

“It’s hard to tell. He’s under observation for the next forty-eight hours. The bullet left some internal scarring and he might have to undergo a second operation. Two of the projectiles are still in him.” There was so much pain in his voice. The last thing Hal wanted was to seem jealous and ask who this was and why he was important to Dr. Wayne. But he continued anyway making it less difficult for Hal to ask.”You try so hard to keep them safe and somehow it isn’t enough.” 

“We do all we can, Bruce.”Hal took his hand out of his pocket and reached for Dr.Wayne’s.”You told me that not too long ago.”

“Did he tell you at all what happened to him?” Dr.Wayne seemed to ignore Hal’s words of comfort. 

Hal did his best to explain the scene at the time of his and John’s arrival. Then how Grayson mentioned what, to Hal, sounded like an ambush. However, he made it clear to Dr.Wayne that he wasn’t a detective and everything he was saying was just speculation. 

“I’ll go call Jim. I’m sure he can fill me in on what’s happening. Whoever did this-” Dr. Wayne shook his head to stop himself from saying whatever was on his mind. 

“You’re awfully invested in this.” Hal hoped it didn’t come out wrong. He knew himself that he was often invested in other patients. Considering the fact that him and John always hung out until their patient was in the clear. 

Dr.Wayne wasn’t looking at Hal when this next bit of information left his mouth.“Well, he is my son.”

“ _He’s _your son?”__

__“He’s adopted but I consider him my own. Look, Hal, this isn’t the ideal way for you to meet him. I apologize for not mentioning Dick. It-” Hal moved over to where Dr.Wayne sat. Hal placed his hand on his shoulder. He realized how hard this already was and the last thing he wanted to do was make it worse._ _

__“Hey, Bruce. Don’t worry about it.” Hal smiled. Part of him was glad he didn’t know that Dick Grayson, who was bleeding out in the back of his ambulance, was his son. Hal did what he could but knowing this was his boyfriend’s son, it would have sent him into a spiral, wondering if there was more he could have done. In a way not knowing eased the pressure off his shoulders.”You must be incredibly proud of him.”_ _

__Dr. Wayne smiled, embracing Hal’s touch._ _

__\--_ _

__*A month later._ _

__“My legs are still good, B. I can walk.” Dick said as Dr.Wayne pushed the wheelchair to the elevator. Dr. Wayne pushed the button on the door, calling the elevator up._ _

__“I think you’re just upset that the nurse you’ve been flirting with couldn’t take you down instead. Plus, this is hospital policy.”_ _

__“There’s no crime in that.”_ _

__“Alright. Lady killer.” Dr. Wayne patted Dick’s shoulder. His tone changed to sincerity as they continued to wait for the elevator.”I’m glad you’re okay. I still want you to see someone to talk about what happened.”_ _

__It had turned out Dick was ambushed during patrol. Commissioner Gordon led a full investigation to find a small terrorist organization targeting the GCPD. Dick was’t the first one and he certainly wasn’t the last. Dr. Wayne was relieved to put his son on desk work for the next six months no matter how much Dick protested._ _

__“Maybe.” Dick said._ _

__The elevator finally dinged. As the doors separated, Dr. Wayne knew the face staring back at him. Hal holding a get well soon balloon and a police teddy bear. In the month that Dick was coming back to himself, Dr. Wayne told Hal as much as he could about Dick. It helped him come to terms that his son had been injured in the line of duty. Dr.Wayne had told Hal about Dick’s release date but didn’t expect him to show up. It came as a pleasant surprise to see him standing there._ _

__Dick gestured to Hal, as Dr. Wayne backed the wheelchair into the elevator.”You’re that paramedic.”_ _

__“Oh,” Dr Wayne was close to laughing as he hit the first floor button.”He’s a little more than that.”_ _

__Such a small world in their professions._ _

**Author's Note:**

> (I have a bit to say here) 
> 
> Firstly, I gotta give some thanks to hillshollow over on tumblr for the suggestion that bloomed into this piece. (I hope I did Dick justice. I don't write for him often so this was a fun writing exercise for me. Granted, he's unconscious the entire thing.) 
> 
> (Oh and you see that series thing..yeah it's happening ;) .)
> 
> So an R.I.P isn't exactly a Kevlar piercing round but those bullets amaze me-and horrify me at the same time- and I thought what the heck. I mean does anyone really care for my accuracy? (Yes. Me. Myself.) Also if I ever use any terminology with out explaining it, let me know. I have this bad tendency of thinking everyone knows what the hell I'm talking about. 
> 
> That's it. I think.


End file.
